bloscfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Lightyear
Team Lightyear is a Space Ranger team that fights crime and protects the galaxy. History Team Lightyear was formed after Zurg's scheme of controlling the galaxy via the Uni-mind was foiled. Members Buzz Lightyear Known as the "Pride of Star Command", Buzz Lightyear is the leader of Team Lightyear. He is the only human on the team and is the main enemy of the Evil Emperor Zurg who finds Buzz to be a constant thorn in his side in his plots to rule the galaxy. Buzz is always certain to do the right thing. Mira Nova Mira Nova is well-known as the princess of Tangea, though she refuses to let her royal status impede her abilities as a Space Ranger. She is the co-pilot on Team Lightyear and second-in-command of Buzz Lightyear. As a Tangean, she is a valuable member for her mental abilities such as ghosting through objects or searching for information in the minds of others. Booster Munchapper Originally a janitor on Star Command before becoming part of Team Lightyear, Booster Munchapper is from the planet Jo-Ad and is arguably Buzz's biggest fan. Booster is able to recite the'' Space Ranger Mission Manual'' from memory and knows about almost every mission and maneuver Buzz has ever used. He is the caring sort and is proud to be able to help save the day as a Space Ranger. XR XR, or the Experimental Ranger, is a robot built by the LGMs for the purpose of being Buzz's partner. He often falls apart, is blown up, or is otherwise destroyed on missions, but fortunately the LGMs designed him to be easily repaired. He is often seen cracking jokes or flirting with women, though there are times when he will be serious about his job. Allies Commander Nebula Nebula is the commander of Star Command and is, therefore, Buzz's commanding officer. Short-tempered and abrasive, Nebula is an excellent commander nonetheless and will often praise Team Lightyear on a job well done. However, Nebula has an on-off relationship with XR due to the latter constantly calling him "Dad". Rocket Crockett To be added. Ty Parsec To be added. 42 42 used to be their Star Cruiser but regained a consciousness of her own. She was then turned into a mobile robot. Enemies Evil Emperor Zurg Zurg is the sworn enemy of the Galactic Alliance and Buzz's arch-nemesis. As such, Zurg is constantly finding ways to destroy Team Lightyear (especially Buzz). However, Team Lightyear constantly thwarts his plans, which can prompt Zurg to say "Curse you, Buzz Lightyear!" Warp Darkmatter Warp was Buzz's former partner until it was discovered that Warp was in fact a spy working for Zurg. After faking his death, Warp joined Zurg full-time under the short-lived moniker "Agent Z" until Buzz discovered the truth. Nowadays, Warp is a constant threat to Team Lightyear, although, deep down, Buzz hopes that Warp will one day rejoin Star Command. Torque To be added. XL XL is XR's "big brother", who was reactivated by Zurg. He briefly formed an alliance with NOS-4-A2 in "Revenge of the Monsters" to overthrow Zurg, but he later defected to Star Command. Gravitina To be added. NOS-4-A2 NOS-4-A2 is an energy vampire who was created by Zurg to defeat Star Command. He occasionally attacks Team Lightyear and he enslaved XR twice. In "Revenge of the Monsters", he formed an alliance with XL and overthrew Zurg before being defeated by XL, Buzz, XR and an enraged Wirewolf. Natron To be added. Appearances They appear in all episodes. Trivia *Few fans might compare them to Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy. *XR is the only one in the team who is not organic. References Under construction. Category:Groups